Food storage containers can be used to receive food, such as fruit, vegetables, or cookies, etc., for storage at home or for carrying the food around. A conventional food storage container typically includes a container body for receiving food therein and having a top opening, and a lid removably covering the top opening. In order to take out the food stored in the container body, the lid has to be separated from the container body with the top opening completely uncovered, which may be inconvenient to operate, especially when operating single-handedly. Moreover, freshness and texture of certain types of food are affected by air contact. The food stored in the conventional storage container is exposed to ambient air whenever the lid is separated from the container body. As such, all of the food received in the container body may get oxidized or damped at a relatively fast rate since the top opening has to be completely uncovered for taking out the food from the container body. Therefore, there is room for improvement of the conventional food storage container.